The Attempted Seduction of Conner Kent
by Virus
Summary: Cassie is acting weird towards Conner and leaving Conner confused. Conner being confused is upsetting Cassie. Conner doesn't know why.


The Attempted Seduction of Conner Kent

Disclaimer: DC's stuff and whatever

It was a nice warm Saturday morning at Titan's Tower and Conner Kent, the hero known as Superboy was enjoying breakfast: a stack of pancakes. He was joyfully munching on the syrup covered cakes when he noticed someone else in the room. It was Cassie Sandsmark, the heroine Wonder Girl and his girlfriend.

"Hey Cassie, what's with the black tank top? Trying something new"?

"Something like that" Cassie response was in a low deep voice. Conner thought it strange, but did not comment, he simply continued his breakfast. After he took a few more bites he noticed Cassie was slowly crawling on the table, slowing coming towards him. Conner didn't know what to make of it.

"Cassie, what are you doing"?

"What am I doing? I just a little hungry" Cassie took a small glop of syrup on her finger and and sucked it off. Conner looked at her "Well Cassie, they're are more pancakes in the fridge".

"That's not what I meant".

"Well, I think there are some waffles Tim got from Stephanie in there too".

Cassie dropped her previous demeanor to one of annoyance and left the room. Conner watched her leave, not understanding what had just happened. He just continued to eat his breakfast.

* * *

Conner entered the tower garage to see what Tim Drake was doing, only to find him in a state of confusion "Hey Tim, what's going on? And where is your bike"?

"That's what I would like to know" answered Tim "I came in here to work on it and it wasn't here. I know damn well it was here this morning, but I don't know why any of us would take it".

Conner found that as odd as Tim did. There was no one but any of the Titans that could have taken it, but no one had any reason to.

Conner left the garage and entered the tower's living space. What shocked him was not only was Tim's missing bike there, but it turned out Cassie had taken it. She was now dressed like a leather clad biker babe, complete with big wild hair. She was sexually laying on the top of the bike.

"Hello Conner. Want a ride"? Cassie was once again talking in a deeper voice and was also jutting her chest out.

"I don't really do motorcycles. And I didn't think you did either". Conner said in a confused tone. He was confused at her behavior as this was not like her.

"I don't, but I figured we could do another type of riding" Cassie winked and smiled. Conner looked at here for a moment, with a face of complete confusion "Cassie, you can fly too, so I don't know why you would want to ride on my back. I mean, yeah it could be cute and it was fun in the past".

Cassie expression once again turned to be annoyance, with a little bit on anger thrown in and stormed out of the room. Conner was left confused, but was more interested in the bike by calling Tim.

* * *

Several hours had past and Conner hadn't seen Cassie since the events of the morning. He hoped she was alright. He honestly didn't know what was with her and why his reponses to her upset her so much.

He looked around for her and could not find her. Even her room was empty and none of the other Titans knew where she was either. He decided to go back to his own room and when he did, Cassie was there waiting for him.

Cassie was wearing a bikini top and short cutoff jean shorts. She was also holding a jump rope "Hey Conner, like my new top"? Cassie then started to jump rope. Conner liked what he saw, but it didn't help his confusion.

"Not like I'm not liking you giving me a giggle show, what is with you today? You have been acting weird all day. I'm actually a little worried".

Cassie stopped jumping and immediately threw the rope at Conner, clearly showing complete anger "Dammit Conner! I try and try and you don't get it"!

"Cassie calm down! Get what? What is going on"?

Cassie was at the point of tears, clearly upset that Conner wasn't understanding "I'm trying to be seductive and sexy and you act like the densest man in the world. Am I not sexy enough, slutty enough, what is it"?

Conner looked down at his girlfriend, still confused as the why, but not understand what she was doing "Of course you are Cassie. I love every bit of you. Where is this coming from"?

"Well, you never look at me like some of the other women around. In fact, you never did. With Kori, you're barely holding back drooling. I just want to spice it up so you'll do that for me".

Conner listened to Cassie, feeling a little ashamed by how his action may have upset her to get to this point, even if it was unintentional on his part. He walked over to Cassie and proceeded to cup her face with his hands "Cassie, I don't look at you like that because it isn't you and I don't want it to be. What you are is wonderful and perfect and lovely".

"Yes, I look, but that's natural" Conner continued "I wouldn't be upset if you took a look at a few of the guys in the business. As far as Kori is concerned, it's Kori! Who doesn't look at her like a drooling moron. I love you as you are: My sweet, goofy, tomboy girl".

Cassie smiled and even squeed a bit, which got Conner's attention "See that? I love that, you squeeing".

"I love doing it for you. But could you let go of my face? My cheeks are getting sore" Conner did as Cassie asked, letting her face return to normal. Cassie was about to leave before Conner grabbed her arm.

"You know, you did offer me 'a ride' and seeing you in that top, well made me really want to take you up on it". Conner pushed Cassie onto his bed, her smiling and giggling as he did so.

"When you do that, how could I ever look elsewhere"? Conner said. And he meant it. She was everything she needed to be. She didn't need to be seductive or slutty or sultry. She just needed to be Cassie and to Conner, that was more than enough.


End file.
